The New Experiment
by RaamShadow
Summary: Lilo and Stitch find out that Jumba has been hiding a secret experiment, that he hoped would never get activated. Romance later in the story so beware. Angel/ OC Maybe even some Lilo/Stitch it depends on the reviews!
1. Experiment 630

**+*+I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or the characters described in this story all credit is due to them, the only thing I do own is my OC+*+**

Stitch and Lilo were sitting on their beds tossing a ball back and forth. It was very hot out today, Lilo and Stich were not in the mood to get up and do anything.

"Hey Stitch" said Lilo in a strictly low voice.

"Yes Lilo" said Stitch exhausted from the heat.

"Want to go see what Jumba and Pleakley are up to?" asked Lilo.

"Sure" replied Stitch.

They both walked into Jumba's and Pleakley's room. Jumba was nowhere to be seen only Pleakley remained. They let out a sigh of boredom.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Pleakly

"It's so hot and we are SO bored" said Lilo

"Well that's too bad." It stayed silent for a while until Pleakley broke the silence "Little monster" Stitch looked up.

"Jumba wanted me to give you this" he held out what looked like a radio with a harness on it.

Stitch put it on, and it itched. Stitch tried to yell something out but, what came out shocked everyone. Stitch yelled out "idiot!" not in any language just in normal English. The reason why was because it was a voice communicator able to change any language to English. Just then the computer let out a faint beeping noise.

"Experiment 630 activated" said the computer.

"Cousin" said Stich. Just then Jumba walked in and saw the computer. He quickly ran in and nearly shut the computer on Lilo's fingers.

"Do not look into Jumba's stuff without asking little girl!" Jumba yelled out.

"What is experiment 630?" asked Lilo, with a confused look on her face.

"None of little girl's honey collecting insect's wax" he said.

"Come on Jumba." Lilo said. "Please" said Stitch encouragingly.

"Ok if little girl and 626 want to know so much Jumba will tell you." He finally said.

Stitch and Lilo sat down as if to listen to a good story.

"Experiment 630 is very volatile and dangerous experiment, even too much for 626 to handle." He said in a sad tone.

"What is so bad about 630?" questioned Lilo.

"Well, experiment 630 has power to turn people very, very angry. It transmits anger through bite or scratch." He explained.

"Well what if me and Stitch find some cousins to help?" said Lilo with a tone of encouragement.

"Could work." replied Jumba finally. "but-"Jumba continued "you must have at least four more experiments to help" he finished.

Lilo and Stitch went to all parts of the island and got four more experiments. The experiments were Kixx, Deforester, Richter and Angel. Stitch had rounded up Kixx and Deforester. Lilo went to Nani's work and got Richter. Angel just had heard about and decided to help.

The six of them walked down the street to see it in ruins. Flames were everywhere, cars had crashed, buildings in ruins…it was utter chaos.

"Wow" Stitch said. He looked a bit annoyed; he took off his voice communicator and put it on his back so he could speak in his foreign language again.

Then he appeared….Experiment 630.

It stood there in the middle of the chaos.

This experiment looked a lot like Stich in some ways. It had Stich's body, legs and arms but, it was different. It had a fin on its back and instead of having a bare face like most experiments it had an almost tiki mask but, it had curls on the end that almost looked like ram horns. Its coloration was very different too. It was grey with green eyes and lighter grey, swirled stripes running all across its body.

"Stitch, can you try to make friends with him?" asked Lilo.

"Naga" replied Stitch. He rolled into a ball and took off rolling towards Experiment 630. He jumped into the air and tried to kick the experiment. Then just as he was about to knock down the experiment, the experiment caught his foot in mid-flight, without even taking his intent focus on the group. The other five were speechless. The experiment then looked at him with a menacing stare. He threw Stitch into the air and kicked him into a building which broke to pieces.

The other five were not only speechless now, they were shocked.

"A..Angel…" Lilo stuttered. "Could you try to sing to him" Lilo asked. Angel nodded.

She began to sing the most delightful and wonderful song she had ever sung, to keep the group and herself safe, but to no avail. Experiment 630 merely stared at Angel and cocked its head. Angel ran back to the group.

"Great….Deforester your up next." She said to the experiment. It nodded.

Deforester started out strong turning into a giant spinning tornado and zoomed towards 630. Experiment 630 merely stood his ground. When Deforester nearly had collided with the other experiment, 630 held out his paw and just barely poked out a claw and touched the tornado. Deforester came to a stop. The group now looked as if they had seen Experiment 300, Spooky.

Experiment 630 then sucker-punched Deforester in the face, Deforester whizzed by the group and crashed into a fruit cart. The group was in awe.

"You're up next Richter" said Lilo in a depressed manor.

Richter then jumped into the air and slammed into the ground only a few feet in front of the group. Then he smacked down his tail and created a large crack in the ground that headed straight towards Experiment 630.

"We got him this time" said Lilo mockingly.

Then when the crack reached 630 it stopped and formed a crack around him and not at him. Richter looked at the experiment angrily and smacked down his tail dozens of time all going around the experiment. Then he charged at him with rage in his eyes. At the last moment Richter swung around his tail to hit the experiment. Then before he could make impact Experiment 630 grabbed Richter's tale and smashed him into the ground.

"Oh my god…" said Lilo worried that someone could get killed.

"Naga" said Kixx. As he put a hand on Lilo's shoulder. He jumped up where the previous cousin had been and charged at Experiment 630, all fists heading straight towards 630. Then out of nowhere Experiment 630 grew extra arms, like Stitch! He caught all four fists and looked at Kixx face to face. Kixx looked afraid; Experiment 630 on the other hand, had no mouth so he showed no emotion, 630 head-butted Kixx straight on. The force of the impact caused Kixx to go into unconsciousness. Then 630 grew his arms back in.

Then right when it seemed that no one was left, Angel of all people joined the fight. She didn't fight though she just went up to 630. He didn't respond to her presence. Lilo looked confused; he had taken out every other experiment but, not Angel. Did her singing have an effect that she didn't notice until now? Then he went up to Stitch who was buried under a ton of rubble.

"STOP PLEASE! DON"T HURT HIM!" she cried. She tried to run over and help Stitch but, Angel held her back. 630 removed the rubble off of Stitch. He then took the communicator and strapped it to himself he then walked over to Lilo.

"I am so sorry" he said in a raspy very hissing like voice.

"Wait what?" she said in a very confused way.

"I am sorry that I hurt your friends" he said in a very sorrowful tone.

"Why did you hurt them in the first place?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Defense" he stated.

"What!?" she yelled.

"Your friends attacked me." He stated in a calm voice.

"So you nearly killed them!?" she snapped.

"That is why I am sorry. Angel is the only one who gave me the opportunity to explain myself" he stated.

"Then what happened here?" she asked much more calm.

"The Native islanders yelled and screamed 'LIVING TIKI! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!' it caused great chaos here." He said.

"Oh…." She said.

"Here let me help" he said with that he helped up the rest of the experiments and realigned their bones with lots of cracking and screams of pain. A couple of hours later the experiments all left except for Stich, 630, and Angel. 630 had gotten rid of the translator and was talking to Stitch in his native language.

** Translation mode activated**

**630- Stitch?**

**Stitch-Yeah**

**630- Are you going out with Angel?**

**Stitch- No I was thinking about asking out Lilo.**

**630- Ok, just making sure.**

**Angel- Hey what are you guys talking about?**

**630 & Stitch- Nothing.**

** Translation mode Deactivated**

"Hey Experiment 630" Lilo called. The experiment looked up.

"I think I finally decided what to call you….Berserk! Cause your always driving people crazy." The experiment looked satisfied with the name and went to sleep.


	2. Welcome to our Ohana

***+* Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any of the characters described other than My OC Berserk*+***

**I have changed my format a bit parentheses mean narration, thoughts will be in italics and the character will be stated first like a script!**

Introduction: It has been six months since the "incident". All has been forgiven and forgotten. Lilo is still working out what Berserk's one true place is. In the meantime she put Berserk in Angel's room. There have been rumors around the galaxy about a big prison breakout.

Lilo- Hey Berserk

Berserk- Yes Lilo

(Stitch and Lilo have been teaching Berserk English for the last three months, he has gotten just a little better than Stitch)

Lilo- I still haven't found your true place so…

Berserk- Yeah?

(Lilo put a collar around Berserk's neck he looked at it and it said Berserker)

Berserk- Is this my full name?

Lilo- Yes, Berserk. Welcome to our Ohana!

(Lilo hugged Berserk and he hugged her back, the he walked into the family room and saw Stitch)

Berserk- Hey Stitch

Stitch- Hi Cousin

Berserk- Did you hear about the prison break?

Stitch- No

Berserk- It's all over on Jumba's computer. I'm surprised he didn't tell you.

Stitch- Me too

Berserk- Hey you remember when I asked you if you were asking out Angel?

Stitch- Yes

Berserk- When do you think would be a good time?

(Just then Stitch heard Angel crying in her room, which is a cupboard)

Stitch- Now

(Stitch pushed Berserk up the stairs and right outside the cupboard)

Lilo- Stitch!

Stitch- Good Luck!

(Stitch ran back down stairs to go see Lilo. Berserk knocked on the cupboard door, Angel stopped crying)

Angel- Who is it?

Berserk- It's berserk.

(Angel immediately opened the door)

Angel- Come in quick

(He quickly ran in and sat down across from her, she sat there silent, trying not to cry until she burst into tears)

Berserk- What's wrong Angel?

Angel- Nothing

(She turned away, Berserk started to give her a massage.)

Berserk- Come on you can tell me, we're roommates.

***+*this is where it turns a bit +18 so you have been warned*+***

Angel-Well…

(just then there was a pounding on the door, so hard that it broke the door down, Berserk turned invisible[NEW POWER YAY!] and Kixx stood there.)

Kixx- Hey there Angel face

Berserk-_Smooth move wise guy_

Angel- Go away I don't want to see you anymore fat head!

Kixx- Oh yeah!

(Kixx slapped her in the face HARD, Angel began to cry)

Berserk-_This has gone on long enough!_

Kixx- So you going to rethink that answer BI$ &!

Berserk- I don't believe she will

(Berserk appeared right behind Kixx, berserk grabbed Kixx's arms and kicked his legs in causing him to fall to the floor)

Berserk- I think you will rethink getting out.

Kixx- Oh yeah…

(Kixx punched Berserk's rock solid face and broke his hand)

Kixx- F%$#!

Berserk- Don't use language like that around a lady.

(He looked at Angel who blushed; Berserk threw Kixx down the stairs and into a wall)

Berserk- Now unless you want me to break your other three I would suggest you leave!

(Kixx ran out crying, and then Berserk turned around and got a taste of Angel's lips)

Angel- See you later Berserker

(She winked and walked downstairs; Stitch came up and saw Berserk there motionless)

Stitch-First Kiss?

Berserk- Yep


	3. Good Luck!

**+*+ DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any of their characters, all I own is my original character, Berserker+*+**

Introduction: Angel has been hinting around Berserker trying to get him to notice her but, he doesn't really notice her. He doesn't do it on purpose he just doesn't seem to see her. The rumors of a prison break have been escalating further, and it is said that they are heading towards earth.

(Jumba was looking at his computer and looked depressed)

Jumba- Great.

(Berserker looked up at Jumba)

Berserker- What's wrong Jumba?

Jumba- I just looked over yo…

(Jumba looked scared as he looked at the computer)

Berserker- What?

Jumba- Well it seems like you are extra special experiment

Berserker- Why?

Jumba- You seem like normal experiment on outside, but on molecular scale you seem to adapt to any situation and gain whatever power you need to take on any challenge.

Berserker- Oh…._So that's what happened with Kixx!_

Lilo- Berserker!

Jumba- Looks like little girl has found second 626.

Berserker- Be quiet

(Berserker ran downstairs and met up with Lilo at the bottom of the stairs)

Lilo- Hey Berserk, Angel wanted me to get you.

Berserk: _Wait she wanted to see __Me?_ Ok?

(Then Angel walked in, Lilo left)

Angel: Aloha Boochyboo

Berserk: Hi Angel._ Boochyboo? This has just gotten serious!_

(An awkward silence fell until Angel shattered it)

Angel: You wanna go to take a walk on the beach?

Berserk: Sure

(Berserk and Angel ran on all fours to the beach, and then they walked normally on the beach beside the waves)

Angel: So about the other night…..

Berserk: Yeah?

(Then a large thrashing came through the trees, coming closer and closer then, Gantu jumped out)

Gantu- Two experiments at once, it must be my lucky day!

Angel- You!

Gantu-Yes me, and now it's me AND you!

(Gantu grabbed Angel in a holding container and started to go towards Berserker)

Gantu- Now for Experiment 630

Angel- Run Boochyboo!

(Berserk didn't move he just stood there)

Gantu- Brave, I will give you that.

(Gantu took out his blaster and fired it directly at Berserker)

Angel-No!

( Beserker then caught the blast in mid-flight)

Gantu- Impossible

Berserk- It is highly possible

(He shot it back at Gantu, who fell backwards and onto a tree)

Angel- BOOCHYBOO HELP!

(Gantu's immense weight was cracking the pod, then Berserk lifted up Gantu and took Angel off his back, he then tossed Gantu across the beach, he then opened the pod)

Angel- Wow, this is the second time you have kept me from getting hurt!

Berserk- It was no problem…..want to go home?

Angel- Sure

(At home it was about nine o'clock, Berserk was on the guard in the cupboard and Angel couldn't sleep)

Angel- (Whispers)Berserker?

Berserk-Yeah?

Angel- I can't sleep….. can you come to my bed and help me?

Berserk- Ok

(Angel opened up the covers and let Berserker in)

Angel- Thanks

Berserk-No problem

(Angel shivered, pretending to be cold)

Angel- I'm cold

(Berserker wrapped his arm around her)

Berserk- Don't worry I got you

(Angel snuggled up next to Berserk, his mask like structure rolled up to reveal a face that looked similar to Stitches but, with Berserk's same colors and he had large canines)

**+*+ this is another +18 moment so don't continue reading unless you are! You have been WARNED! +*+**

(Berserk liked having this warm feeling against his body, then Angel looked up at Berserk **+*+ He is taller than her +*+** and she kissed him a deep passionate kiss for about thirty seconds)

Angel- Wow, you're a good kisser

(She then grabbed his leg and went all the way up to his groin, it was hard)

Angel- I can tell this guy is dying for some air.

(Berserk looked at her with confusion)

Angel- Just let him out. Here I will help you.

(She then grabbed the fur around the bulge and untucked it, his manhood came out fully hard)

Angel- Wow!

(Angel tried to reach down, but Berserker grabbed her hand)

Berserk- I don't know about this

Angel- Come on, here I will take out mine

(She untucked her fur and revealed her womanhood to him, he gazed at it)

Angel- Do you like that?

Berserk- I…i…

Angel- I will take that as a yes

(She giggled, she then reached down and began to stroke his manhood, Berserker was still in shock of what just happened, so he had no emotion to what was happening)

Angel-_Maybe THIS will snap him out of it_

(she then proceeded to take his manhood and put in her womanhood)

Berserk-_Huh, wha…..WHAT!?_

Angel- I see that your back now F%$& ME!

Berserk- You sure about this?

Angel- Yes

(he then thrust in and out of her over and over, she moaned and moaned for about forty-five minutes until she came, she let out a sigh of relief)

Angel- Wow, you last a long time!

Berserk- Oh you wanted me to cum, I have control over it.

Angel- Yes, cum on me!_ Isn't it obvious enough!_

(He came inside her so much that it leaked out, though he didn't moan)

Angel- OH GOD! Mmmm…

(She passed out, Berserker got cleaned up and left to check the perimeter, and to leave his new-found lover alone)

Berserker- That was…..interesting.


	4. Infiltration

**+*+ I still don't own Lilo and Stitch so ENJOY! +*+**

Introduction: Several months have passed since the "incident" with Angel and things are getting a bit suspicious around the island. Experiments have been disappearing all over the island! No one knows how but Gantu hasn't been seen since he attacked Berserk and Angel. The prison break rumors have dropped to an all-time low. It was just old news now.

Lilo: Something isn't right here.

(Lilo was looking at Jumba's computer)

Stitch: What?

Lilo: Hardly any of the experiments are where they are supposed to be. You think Angel got to them again?

Stitch: Naga. Gantu!

Lilo: You're right! Gantu hasn't been seen months. He must be capturing them in secret!

(Berserker walked in)

Berserker: What's going on, I heard yelling?

Lilo: We think Gantu stole some of the experiments.

Berserker: Yeah, come to think of it have either of you seen Angel around? I haven't seen her all day. If that shark head took her from me again then he's going to get such a beating…..

Lilo: Again?! What do you mean AGAIN!?

Berserker: Nothing. Let us go!

(Lilo, dressed in black, along with Stitch, also in black and Berserker all went into the night in search of the missing experiments in Gantu's ship. They had finally infiltrated Gantu's ship when they found their way to the teleporter, there the trio saw something that shocked them all, all the best bounty hunters in the galaxy were handing all the experiments over to Gantu.)

Berserker: This is weird on multiple levels.

Lilo: There are too many you would be caught for sure.

Stitch: Naga!

***TRANSLATION MODE ACTIVE***

**Berserker: What's the plan?**

**Stitch: We go in and bust everyone out! Simple!**

**Berserker: This isn't a good idea, but let's do it!**

***TRANSLATION MODE DEACTIVATED***

(Stitch and Berserker ran into the room full fury. With this fury one of Berserker's eyes turned a light blue, the other turned red. As he ran at a bounty hunter he punched him and electrified him! Another bounty hunter came bounding at him with full force, Berserker punched him with his other hand and he caught on fire! Then Gantu took out his net blaster and caught both Stitch and Berserker.)

Berserker: This is so degrading.

Stitch: Let us out!

(Then Lilo ran at the net and tried to help the experiments out but, Gantu caught her and teleported her!)

Stitch: Hey, she's not a cousin!

Gantu: Oops Sorry! Must have slipped my mind. And now for you two!

(Gantu typed on the computer next to the teleporter)

Gantu: In you go!

(He threw the net into the teleporter and sent them to an unknown destination.)


	5. All good things must come to an end

**+*+DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any of the characters described all I own is my OC Berserker.**

Introduction: Well this sucks. Berserker and Stitch just caught and teleported to Hamsterveil. What?! Didn't Hamsterveil get sent to intergalactic prison for eternity for crimes against the galaxy?! Answers here! It begins here where Stitch and Berserker have just been sent to via teleporter.

(Berserk and Stitch were very nauseous from the teleportation sickness)

Berserk- Great….

Stitch- Yeah…

(Then they notice that the teleportation chamber was unlocked and the room was empty)

Berserk- Where are we?

Stitch- Don't know…..

(Stitch rolled into a ball and went straight in front of a door at the end of the hall, the door opened and there was Hamsterveil sitting on his floating throne with an enormous red curtain on the wall behind him.)

Hamsterveil- Well, well, well look who we have here, Stitch and Experiment 630.

Berserk- It's BERSEKER!

Hamsterveil- Whatever!

Stitch- How?!

Hamsterveil- You must be wondering how I got out of that wretched prison. Well I will tell you. During my time in jail I realized how you shut down my entire army of Leroy clones. You sang a song! A stupid fail-safe Jumba installed in them! Well I realized that only a few days in prison. So, during my few years spent there I used my time to practice the song.

Stitch- Naga….

Hamsterveil- Oh, yes. I then realized how to reboot their system….

Stitch- NAGA!

Hamsterveil- Yes! I had to sing the entire song backwards! Though it did take some time, it was worth it. The army rebooted and broke out and began to run amok! Little destructive creatures weren't they. They broke me out and I went on my way towards you planet to look like a came back. BUT, I DIDN'T! I redirected my route and sent out the best bounty hunters in the galaxy to get your precious "cousins".

(Stitch looked down, depressed)

Hamsterveil- Oh, don't get so down. There are some guests here to see you.

(Just then the curtain fell revealing all of the cousins and Lilo behind a glass wall)

Stitch: LILO!

Berserk: ANGEL!

Hamsterveil-Awww that's so cute. Too bad they have to see you get annihilated!

(Then Hamsterveil pushed a button on his throne and holes opened up on the roof and Leroy clones piled out and surrounded the two remaining experiments, the original Leroy stayed behind to guard over Hamsterveil)

Stitch- Mokitaka!

Berserk- You got it.

(The Leroys jumped at Stitch and Berserker but, Stitch broke the two free from the immense pile. Then Berserk jumped up to the glass and poked it. Testing to see what it was.)

Hamsterveil- Hahahaha. Stupid experiment that glass is invincible to everything known in the galaxy! Hahahaha

Berserk-(Whispers) I am not known.

(Angel runs up to the glass and puts her paw where Beserk's paw is on the glass)

Berserk- Goodbye, Boochyboo.

(He stepped back and from his eyes he unleashed all of his powers onto the glass, Lightning, fire, and the pure emotions of love and hate. Then the powers melted a large hole into the glass even for the largest experiment to get out. The powers also destroyed the Leroys. He fell over on the ground. Angel ran over to his body and kneeled down and lifted him up. His body was smoking.)

Angel- Boochyboo?

(he didn't respond, Angel began to cry, then a note rolled out of Berserker's hand as he unclutched his fist, Stitch picked it up and began to read it, it was in his language)

Lilo- What does it say? (Sob)

Stitch- It says he isn't dead.

(Angel jumped up and grabbed the note)

Angel- He has just been drained of all his power. It says we need to take him to Jumba because he will know what to do. But, if we don't get there in thirty minutes he will actually die!

(By this time Bonnie and Clyde had gotten Hamsterveil and given him to the galactic police)

Lilo- Then what are we waiting for!

(Stitch grabbed the ship's controls and flew them all the way to earth in about twenty-five minutes; Angel hijacked the teleporter controls and set them to send back to Gantu's teleporter)

Angel- Let's go.

(Angel carried Berserker's lifeless body into the body, Lilo and Stitch followed)

**+*+ Back on Earth, In Gantu's Ship+*+**

Computer: Incoming transport from Dr. Hamsterveil.

Gantu: What?

(The teleporter doors opened with Stitch jumping up and kicking Gantu in the face, he went unconscious)

Stitch- Let's hurry

(Angel, Lilo and Stitch all ran to Lilo's house and ran to Jumba's room)

Jumba- Little girl, 626, 624 what are you doing here?

Angel- We need help with this.

(Angel handed Jumba, Berserker's body and the note)

Jumba- QUICKLY! NO TIME TO LOOSE!

(Jumba then put the body into a capsule, hooked up to some tubes that led to a machine, Jumba flipped a switch and there was a flash of light that came from the capsule, when the capsule opened there was a little ball that read "630" on it, He handed it to Angel)

Jumba- I believe he has told you what to do?

(Angel looked back to every time she had ever talked to Berserker and then she nodded)

**+*+ Didn't think there would be any mature content in this Chapter but, here it is+*+**

(Angel ran into the bathroom and looked around, even though obviously no one was in the bathroom, and she took the ball and shoved it up her pussy, she rubbed it in so good, and she let out a tiny whimper of pleasure, she then went and said the name "630", she then kissed the ball and threw it on the floor. There was a flash of light and lightning, then Berserker appeared, covered in a slimy substance)

Berserker- Angel?

Angel- Boochyboo!

(she hugged him and got herself covered in the substance)

**+*+ Outside, in Jumba's room+*+**

Jumba- Due to loud noises and squishy sounds I take it that it worked.

Stitch & Lilo- YAY!

**+*+Back in the Bathroom+*+**

(Angel and Berserker were taking a shower to get the substance off their bodies)

Angel- I have something to tell you

(Berserker turned off the shower to hear better)

Berserker- Yeah

Angel- I'm pregnant….

(Berserker fainted, Angel looked down at him in shock and disappointment, she then put on a towel and walked out of the bathroom in a huff, Stitch walked in to see Berserker recovering from the news)

Stitch- What happened?

Berserker- Angel is pregnant.

(he said as he rubbed his head)

Stitch- What did you do?

Berserker- I fainted.

Stitch- Great, now all hell is gonna break loose.


	6. The End

***+* Ahh all good things must come to an end…..very inspiring. It is true this will probably be the end to my legacy "The New Experiment". But with the help of people like you I could create a new one called "The New Experiment 2" with the baby! Possibly even twins? It all depends on you! Type a nice good old review down there and let me know what you would like in the next one.*+***


End file.
